Lo que sientes y lo que te hace feliz
by Siiory
Summary: Las hermanas Asahina aman la música y es por lo que viven, pero en unos días todo puede cambiar, tanto para bien como para mal. Este fic esta hecho en conjunto con melsel-chan, esperamos les guste! Pasen y lean AMUTO, KUTAU, RIMAHIKO,UNKAIxOC, SHUSUUIxOC, RENTOxOC y AMIxOC. Horrible Summary pero no cuesta pasar a leer verdad? xD se centrara en los OC pero estarán las demás parejas!


Titulo fanfic: Lo que sientes y lo que te hace feliz.

**HOOOOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES COMO ESTAN!? De seguro pasan por aquí para ver que es lo que su amada Siiory les trae para divertirlos hoy en dia y otros de seguro se piensan: Y cuando subis nuevos capítulos de tus otros fics!? Pues les respondo: Me da pereza escribir! xD pero hoy o mañana (sábado o domingo) subiré algún nuevo capitulo de mis fics! Ya subi uno del de Juntos, olvidando y bla bla bla! Bueno prosigamos por donde íbamos… Este fic es en conjunto con Melsel-chan (aunque yo puse mas de 60 ideas y ella apenas como 15 -.-") y pues queremos compartirlo con ustedes! Dejen review y pues nos leemos por ahí! **

Introducción:

Siiory y Melysel son gemelas de 17 (cumplen el 2 de marzo), Siiory tiene el cabello verde y un mechón plateado al lado de la cabeza, usualmente lo lleva suelto y le llega por un poco después de las rodillas y Melysel tiene el cabello plateado con un mechón verde al lado de la cabeza, ella lo lleva suelto pero cuando su cabello llega a la cintura se lo adorna con un gran lazo blanco con el que forma un moño y su cabello llega por sus muslos. Los ojos de ambas son peculiares, cada una tiene un ojo verde y el otro plateado. Su figura está muy desarrollada y causan furor por donde sea que vallan.

Siiory es la madura cuando se trata de asuntos importantes por asi decir, también es muy protectora con los que quiere aunque también les hace bromas, en realidad es una tipo tsundere (por su actitud y esas cosas) o dandere (se sonroja cuando algún chico que le llamo la atención la observa o habla con ella, algo asi) un poco Kuundere (porque no expresa sus sentimientos muy bien) y le gusta jugar con su hermana pero a la vez regañándola por ser muy torpe. Melysel es la más infantil pero con quien no conoce es un poco más distante pero si encuentra alguna relación con alguien que confía se lleva mejor. Es una mezcla de kuundere (casi igual que Siiory, por la dificultad para expresar sus sentimientos de amor), Dojikko (todo! xD) y Genki (es casi igual a una Genki). Cambia de ánimo bastante rápido, actúa también como una loli pero de no ser por su figura enserio parecería una (xD LOL).

-Una tsundere es: aquellas chicas que se enfadan y quejan con facilidad y se muestra agresivas y bordes. Usan este tipo de personalidad fría para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y los niegan. En el fondo son puro amor.  
-Una dandere: las dandere son personas extremadamente calladas, pero cuando están con alguien muy cercano son más sociables, dulces y cariñosas.  
-Una Kuundere: se refieren a los personajes que son fríos, con dificultad para demostrar las emociones.  
-Dojikko: Se refiere aquellos personajes gentiles, cariñosos, adorables pero extremadamente torpes.  
-Genki: Las chicas hiperactivas que están todo el tiempo moviéndose, hablando mucho, son muy efusivas etc.  
-Loli: Bien son chicas de poca edad o bien son las mayorcitas pero que aparentan tener varios años menos de los que tienen en realidad.

Siiory sabe hacer las tareas del hogar, sobre todo cocinar. Estudio un año leyes y otro cocina. (También un poco música). Melysel es mala en las tareas del hogar, estudio un año de arte y música y otro de diseño. (A lo que me refiero con lo que estudiaron un año es con profesores particulares mientras viajaban por todo el mundo, ya saben, esos que van a tu casa y te enseñan allí xD)

Ellas viajaron por todo el mundo para cumplir su sueño de hacer lo que más les gusta, la música.

Ellas son unas artistas muy reconocidas por todo el mundo, Siiory canta y toca varios instrumentos (la guitarra y el bajo, también el piano y el saxofón) y Melysel toca el violín (aunque también toca la guitarra eléctrica, batería y violonchelo)  
Ellas tienen un hermano pequeño llamado Touga (es una mezcla entre Miketsukami de Inu x Boku y de Hikaru de Shugo Chara) que tiene 7 años.

Otros personajes y datos:

Touga Asahina: Tiene 7 años, es el hermano menor de Siiory y Melysel.

Amu Hinamori: 15 años, hermana mayor de Ami Hinamori y novia de el sensualon Ikuto Tsukiyomi )? Okey ignoren el sensualon xD Va en 1ro de preparatoria.

Ami Hinamori: tiene 7 años, hermana menor de Amu. Esta en la escuela primaria.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Tiene 17 años, hermano mayor de Utau Hoshina y novio de Amu :3 va en su ultimo año de preparatoria.

Utau Hoshina: 16 años, va en 2do año de preparatoria, hermana menor de Ikuto y novia de Kukai Souma.

Kukai Souma: Tiene 15 años, va en 1ero de prepa y es novio de Utau. Hermano menor de: Kaidou, Shusuui, Unkai y Rento Souma.

Kaidou Souma: Tiene 22 años, es profesor de gimnasia y se desconoce la pareja xD hermano de: Shusuui, Unkai, Rento y Kukai Souma.

Shusuui Souma: 20 años, es abogado y no tiene pareja. Sus hermanos son: Kaidou, Unkai, Rento y Kukai Souma.

Unkai Souma: tiene 19 años y estudia gastronomía en la universidad, al parecer no tiene pareja. Sus hermanos son: Kaidou, Shusuui, Rento y Kukai Souma.

Rento Souma: Tiene 16 años y va en 2do de prepa, no una pareja y sus hermanos son: Kaidou, Shusuui, Unkai y Kukai Souma.

También hay otros personajes pero aparecerán con el tiempo xD.

**Bueno van a haber charas pero luego pondré bien de quien son y cuales son sus sueños n.n PD: Amu tiene charas nuevas! Mi imaginación es impresionante)? Okno. Dejen review y díganme que les parece nuestra idea! Siiory se va Ya-nee y Melsel-chan les manda saludos )? xD okey ya ._." adiós! Ah cierto, quiero que tengan en cuenta que tengo mi mano derecha toda vendada y como que es super inútil mi maldita mano asi que por eso me demoro un poco :3 ojala me comprendan! xD okey a nadie le importa mi mano solo quieren mi imaginación al igual que melsel-chan TwT bueno los dejo ahora si xD **


End file.
